Eternity
by CuTeLiLMiSsWaShU
Summary: Another T/R fanfic. The best kind! : ) I’m not good at summaries but I do think this is a very sweet and sad story so please r/r! Rated PG-13 for a reason.
1. Aishiteru

Title: Eternity   
Author: CuTeLiLMiSsWaShU  
Summary: Another T/R fanfic. The best kind! : ) I'm not good at summaries but I do  
think that this is a VERY sweet but sad fic so please R/R. Rated PG-13 for a reason! ^_^  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo! but I sure would like to ::dreams about owning  
Tenchi Muyo!:: Oh sorry about that. Gosh If I owned Tenchi I'd be famous..........  
  
*~*Chapter One*~*  
  
*( ALL CAPS )* -Translation of Japanese word  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Ryoko sat on the roof she could feel the warmth of Tenchi sitting beside  
her. He had come up to look at the stars only to see that Ryoko was already on the  
roof. She had invited him to come and sit beside her. Seeing as there was not much  
room the roof Tenchi had to sit very close to Tenchi. She did not seem to mind very   
much but she could tell that he was blushing slightly. Today marked the anniversary of   
Tenchi's okaasan's,*(MOTHER)* Achika, death. Tenchi was finding it harder this year to   
deal and had seemed very quiet all during the day. Ryoko could tell that he wanted a  
okaasan badly. He was growing up and a okaasan is suppose to be there to experience   
those things with you. Ryoko looked over to Tenchi to see a tear fall softly down the   
side of his face. "Tenchi... Aishiteru". *( I LOVE YOU)* "Ryoko, why do you ai *(LOVE)*  
me so much?" How should she answer this question...things like that were not  
suppose to be asked. She looked to Tenchi who was looking at her in return.   
"Well, why do you ai me so much Ryoko? You must have a reason"   
"Tenchi... I think I will leave you alone now " "No Ryoko, not until you tell me why it is  
that you ai me so much" Tenchi said while reaching for her arm. Ryoko turned to   
look at him again and smiled. " Aishiteru because you are everything to me Tenchi.   
I don't know how to describe it but when you are not in the room I want you to be.   
When you are in the room with me I never want you to leave. I feel a safeness with  
you that I have never felt with anyone else." Ryoko replied answering his question   
the best why she thought she could. Tenchi looked to her and smiled. "I was kind   
of hoping that you would say that" he replied and stood to face her. "Ryoko, I have   
been wanting to do this for the longest time! Ryoko... Aishiteru" Ryoko could feel   
her heart drop. But it wasn't her heart that fell. Ryoko began to feel weak in the  
knees and looked to Tenchi. "Tenchi..." she managed to say before passing out.   
  
*~* LATER IN TENCHIS ROOM *~*  
  
Tenchi looked to the clock on his right. "Wow its already 9:00. She's been  
asleep for an hour" Tenchi looked back to Ryoko and smiled. "I guess I surprised   
her" He smiled. He was beginning to feel a little tired and decided to lay beside   
Ryoko. As he climbed into his bed he felt a yawn coming on. Careful so not to wake  
Ryoko he turned to the side and yawned, covering her mouth with his arm. "Well,   
I'm more tired than I thought" As he snuggled deeper into the covers he could feel  
Ryoko starting to shuffle. He looked over to her and saw her shivering. The covers   
were covered around her but she still seemed to be cold. Tenchi thought for a minute   
and moved closer to her, trying to warm her with his own body heat. As soon as he  
moved closer to her she started to wake. Tenchi quickly closed his eyes and  
pretended to be fast asleep. Ryoko awoke and looked over to him, confused. She   
began to shake him a little to wake up. Tenchi opened his eyes slowly and looked at  
her and smiled. "Hi" Ryoko looked at him and gasped noticing that his shirt was off.   
"Tenchi.. did we...?'' Tenchi laughed. "No of course not, You passed out on the roof   
so I brought you up here. I only removed my shirt because I was hot." Ryoko sighed.   
"Well..... goodni-" But she was unable to finish her sentence. Tenchi slowly put his   
hand on her cheek and softly kissed her lips. "Aishiteru, Ryoko. Would you marry   
me?" Ryoko smiled and passed out. Tenchi only smiled and rolled over to go to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Coming up: 12 Months have passed... Did Ryoko and Tenchi marry?   
Whats in store for there future.... Read Chapter 2 to find out!  
  
  



	2. 12 Months

Title: Eternity  
  
Author: CuTeLiLMiSsWaShU  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 12 months have passed. Did Ryoko and Tenchi marry? Whats in store for their  
future?  
  
Disclaimer: ::still wishing she owned Tenchi Muyo:: Nope, I still don't own it.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
12 months had passed since Tenchi had told Ryoko how he really felt. Ryoko   
  
could remember that day like it had only been yesterday . 12 months ago Ryoko had a been  
  
just a space pirate in love, but now she was a space pirate with a husband. Tenchi and she  
  
had decided to start their own family. Ryoko placed a hand down on her stomach. 9   
months ago Ryoko had a waist line, but now she had a stomach. A big overgrown one to   
be exact. Ryoko smiled and looked beside to see her sleeping beauty. "Wake up lazy boy"   
she said while kissing his cheek. Tenchi woke slowly. He looked over to see his wife and   
smiled. He loved waking up to see her. To just be able to see her when he woke up was   
more special to him than life. "Morning sleepy" she said while still smiling. "Aishiteru   
Ryoko..." he replied while returning her smile. But instead of hearing Ryoko tell him that   
she loved him to her heard a slight moan come from her. "Ryoko, are you ok?" But she   
didn't answer just rolled over to the side. "Ryoko... what's wrong!!!" Tenchi jumped from   
the bed and looked over to her. "Tenchi, I think...my wat-water broke." she replied weakly.   
"WAASSHHUU!!"  
  
Tenchi called out while going to Ryoko's side and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Everything is going to be alright... I promise" Moments later Washu ran into the room.   
  
Washu quickly checked the scene and ran over to Ryoko. "Tenchi, I'm going to need you  
  
to get some towels ok?" "Sure thing Washu" Tenchi replied running out the room. Washu   
  
bent down to look at Ryoko. "Don't worry lil Ryoko, I'm here. Everything is going to be   
ok."   
  
"Mo-mom..." "Shhh, its ok baby... I'm here." "Ive got them Washu" Tenchi screamed while   
  
running back into the room. Washu turned to see Tenchi entering the room. "Good now   
give them to me and sit next to Ryoko. I'm going to need you to sit with her so that she   
does not fight with me and hurt herself or the baby." "Ok..." Tenchi sat down next to Ryoko   
and tightly squeezed her hand. "Aishiteru Ryoko, Aishiteru."   
  
*~* LATER *~*  
  
"Ryoko.... Its a girl. Would you like to hold your daughter?" Washu asked her.   
  
"Ryoko..." But Ryoko was not answering. Washu carefully handed the precious new born  
  
child to Tenchi and checked for Ryoko's pulse. "Tenchi... she has no pulse." "Washu,   
  
what do you mean she has no pulse? She has to have a pulse! SHE HAS TO BE ALIVE!!!"   
  
Washu began to cry. "I'm sorry Tenchi, but Ive lost my only daughter and you have lost  
  
your wife. There is nothing that I can do for her. She's gone Tenchi, her body couldn't  
  
handle it." Washu slowly stood and walked over to sit next to Tenchi and looked down at   
  
the baby in his hands. She put a hand on his shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry Tenchi, I   
loved her too." "Washu, she can't be gone. She just can't. I promised her that I everything   
would be alright. I promised her!" "Tenchi were going to be alright. Were going to get   
through this."  
  
Washu looked to Tenchi and tried to smile. Tenchi looked to Washu and wiped away her   
tears with his thumb. Go tell the others Washu please. I just want to be with her for a little   
while" he said while handing the child to Washu. As Washu walked out of the room Tenchi   
turned to Ryoko and fell to his knees. "I'm so sorry Ryoko! I'm soooo sorry!! Aishiteru!!!"   
  
Tenchi told his lost wife while breaking down into tears and crying onto her shoulder.   
  
"I will love you for eternity!" he whispered to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Coming up: The Funeral 


	3. The Funeral

Title: Eternity  
  
Author: CuTeLiLMiSsWaShU  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: The Funeral  
  
Disclaimer: ::wonders what she would do if she owned Tenchi Muyo!:: Well it still doesnt   
belong to me but this story does. Also the song doesn't belong to me it belongs to a band called 'Incubus' and its called "Missing You". The name Mayuka doesn't belong to me either,I got it from the 2nd Tenchi Muyo! movie, "Daughter Of Darkness"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the gang sat out in the garden they all sat quietly listening to the preacher talk   
to them. All except for Tenchi though. He wasn't paying attention. All he could do was   
look down at Mayuka and begin to cry. He didn't want her to end up like him and grow up   
without a okaasan. She needed someone to love her. He looked over to Washu who was   
bawling in tears.  
  
She had lost her only daughter. Even the greatest scientific genius in the Universe had to   
  
cry sometime. This was the time. As the preacher stopped talking everyone started to   
  
stand. Ayeka walked over to Tenchi and smiled putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so   
sorry Lord Tenchi." "Its not your fault Ayeka, you have nothing to be sorry for" Tenchi   
replied while walking over to Washu. "How are you doing?" "Not to good, She's not   
suppose to be gone. I keep expecting that she will just teleport over here and ask why   
everyone is so quiet" "I know Washu... I know" Tenchi said while placing his free hand on   
Washus shoulder. As Tenchi did so, The preacher asked for everyone's attention. The all   
walked over to where Ryoko was going to be buried, right next to Achika. Tenchi looked   
down at the grave and handed Mayuka to Sasami, who held the child carefully. As Tenchi   
knelt down to place a flower on Ryoko's grave he couldn't help but break down and cry.   
  
*~* LATER BACK AT THE MASAKI HOUSE *~*  
  
Later back at the house Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Nobuyki, Yosho, Keone,  
  
Mihosthi, Ryo-ohi-ki, and even Nagi, sat quietly in the living room. After the service,   
Tenchi had invited all of the guest back to the house for a small meal. The night before the   
funeral Washu had put together a CD of songs to be played. They were all dedicated to   
Ryoko. They had been some of favorite songs and others. As Tenchi listened to the music   
one song caught his attention. The words seemed to hit him more than any of the other   
songs that had been played. The Vocals for this song were enough to bring him to tears.  
  
  
I Miss You BY: Incubus   
  
I miss you  
To see you when I wake up  
is a gift I didn't think could be real.  
To know that you feel the same as I do  
Is a three-fold utopian dream.  
You do something to me, that I can't explain.   
So would I be out of line if I said,  
I miss you?   
  
(Music)  
  
I see your picture, I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine.  
You have only been gone ten days, but already, I'm wasting away.  
I know I'll see you again  
whether fall or soon.  
But I need you to know that I care  
and I miss you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Coming up: Tenchi makes a difficult decision that could affect his life and everyone else  
around him.  
  
  
  



	4. *~* THE END *~*

Title: Eternity  
  
Author: CuTeLiLMiSsWaShU  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Tenchi makes a difficult decision that could affect his life and everyone around him.  
  
Disclaimer: Yea I finally got Tenchi Muyo!!!! ::Galaxy Police comes and takes it away:: AW MAN!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~* 3 WEEKS LATER *~*  
  
As Tenchi sat outside on the porch he watched his grandfather walk away to the   
shrine. Since the funeral no one had really talked. The house had been almost quiet except   
for Mihosthi, of course. Tenchi was starting to get chilly and put his hands in his pockets   
feeling something cold inside. Tenchi pulled out the object and looked down at it. It was a   
gun. Tenchi stared at the gun remembering when he had put it in there the night before.   
Tenchi thought about his daughter and smiled. He loved his little girl but she didn't need   
to grow up without a okaasan. Tenchi looked out into the garden and then reached into his   
other pocket and removed a piece of paper and pen. Removing the cap from the pen, he   
began to write.  
  
* Tenchi's Note *  
Dear Washu,  
As you are reading this I am no longer with you. My daughter does not need to grow up without a okaasan and I would like you to take her in as your own. I know that when you lost Ryoko you not only lost a daughter, you lost a part of yourself. I love Mayuka and she knows that. But she needs a okaasan and I want you to be her okaasan. She loves you Washu. Ive seen the way that she looks at you. She looks at you the way a child looks at a okaasan.  
  
Love Always,  
Tenchi Masaki  
  
As Tenchi finished writing the letter a light rain started to fall. Tenchi removed the letter   
from its pad and place it inside the Washus lab door. Quietly he walked back to the front   
door and walk outside. Taking a step outside Tenchi removed the gun from his pocket. He   
began to run. He ran and ran until he got to his wife's grave. " I will see you again Ryoko, I   
will be with you again!" Looking down at the silver gun in his hands Tenchi raised it to his   
head. Taking one last look at his Ryoko's grave he began to pull the trigger but was unable   
to. Dropping the gun he turned around. A cold hand was on his shoulder. The person   
smelled of Violets the way Ryoko used to smell. Tenchi turned to look into the persons   
eyes. "Hey there..." "Ryoko...?" "yeah its me, you look as if you've seen a ghost" "I think   
I'm looking at one right now Ryoko. How is this possible." Ryoko turned around and   
pointed to a person standing behind her. Focusing his eyes he looked to see Washu.   
"Tenchi, I would of told you sooner but I just got my daughter back." Washu smiled and   
looked to Tenchi. Tenchi smiled and walked to Washu. "Thank you..." "It was nothing,   
really. Nothing that the greatest scientific genius in the Universe couldn't solve." Washu   
smiled and turned to walk away. "Washu... how did you get her back?" But Washu just   
smiled and kept walking. Ryoko turned back to Tenchi and smiled. "You said that you   
would love me for eternity Tenchi. That's what brought me back" Ryoko said answering his   
question. Tenchi just smiled and kissed her passionately. "I promised you that everything   
would be ok, and now it is".  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Well there you go. The End of Eternity. I really hoped that you liked it. I did. Please Review. Rated PG-13 for character death and suicide attempt.  
  
  



End file.
